Rainy Day Confession
by SheLookstotheSky
Summary: Super fluff, I jus write these Harvest Moon fics for fun. They aren't the best written. And maybe not that interesting. I enjoy them and maybe somebody else will too! Short scene. JillxMarlin
1. Chapter 2

Jill laid next to Marlin on the yellow checkered picnic blanket that was sprawled out on her living room floor. It was pouring outside of the old rickety house, a crack thunder roared from the sky. A bottle of wine was set between the two of them. A quarter of it was already empty. Rover the dog was curled up on the couch asleep with a covered bowl of potato salad Marlin had brought was placed on the coffee table untouched. It was the first time Jill had gotten Marlin to hang out with her besides seeing him on Vesta's farm or drinking at the Blue Bar. She was surprised that the grouch even took up the offer of the date. I suppose they got closer after Jill witnessed one of Marlin's breakdowns.

"I did public work back in the city. Mainly on roadsides and worked on buildings," He spoke tiredly and dry as he shifted his eyes over at Jill. His eyes were a nice shade of light blue. Marlin wasn't a good looking man. But he wasn't what you'd call ugly either. His face was long and nose slightly pointed. He had a lot of hair, it was dark and curly. He kept it slicked back in a pompadour with long sideburns. He was tall, had broad shoulders and muscular arms but was slim. Maybe it was the wine talking but Jill thought he was pretty cute.

"Yeah? And did you like it?" Jill asked, looking away from the ceiling and over to him when she felt his eyes on her. Her long hair was untied and laid flat over her shoulders. She was brunette with wild bangs that framed her face. Compared to Marin she was small, Jill was average height. Her face was cutesy and waist trim. She had lost a few pounds since moving to the countryside.

"Eh, it wasn't something I dreamed of doing. It was alright. I made good money doing it," He rolled onto his side, keeping a calm gaze on her.

This made Jill turned to her side as well, facing him. "If you didn't tell me you came from the city I would have never guessed," She smiled.

"You think so? I've been here almost five years. I can see how I'd fit in now."

"Yeah, you have that country accent now. If you didn't know me do you think I came from the countryside?"

"Hm," He looked her over and thought. "Like, when I first met you? I could sort of tell you came from the city. I guess you can say you don't have that certain modesty that most country girls have. Like Celia."

Jill's expression became unimpressed. It wasn't a surprise that he mentioned Celia. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything crazy in the city."

"When I say you weren't modest I didn't mean you were a loose girl or anything!" He visibly got nervous. "I'm sorry if it sounded that way! I meant it in the way of how you're independent. I have a lot of respectful for that," His face turned red, glancing away.

Jill grinned, blushing a bit herself. "It's alright. I didn't take it that way."

He slowly made eye contact with her again. "Oh, good," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, um anyway," Jill cleared her throat. "I wasn't doing well in the city. I dropped out of my studies and didn't have a job. My mother was worried and suggested Takakura to me. She said maybe I'd be happy with a fresh start with a new life change."

He nodded as she talked. "I think your mother was right. You're doing a pretty good job so far," A smile slowly grew on his face.

"Thanks," She gave a half smile and sat up a bit. "What do you miss most about the city?" She asked, touching a piece of hair that stuck up from his head.

Marlin didn't bother stopping her, loosen up from the few drinks he had he didn't care. He rolled onto his back and rested his arms behind his head. "Honestly? Besides my independence. I miss smoking. A lot."

Jill smoothed down his hair before he turned on his back. "You smoked?" She leaned back on her hands.

"Yeah, smoking became no more for me after I moved here. It was part of my unhealthy city lifestyle," He closed his eyes."What about you ?" He teased.

Jill looked down at the floor, feeling Rover brushed against her arm she glanced over and started petting him. "I don't know? Nothing is for me in the city. I miss my family but I don't miss the lifestyle. I like living here."

Marlin suddenly sat up, Rover trotted over to him eagerly. He patted the dog head on the head. "Nothing is for me in the city either. Let's only make improvements here," He slowly stood up.

Jill watched Marlin and stood after he did. "Do you think it stopped raining?" She asked.

Marlin looked out the window. "Looks like it," He opened the front door and turned to her, offering his arm for her.

Jill hesitated and then smiled, slowly approaching him and linked arms with him. "Want me to walk you home?"

He linked arms with her, sticking his hand in his jeans pocket. "Not yet, let's take a walk. Enjoy the night," He almost mumbled.

When they walked out Rover ran out after them. Jill looked over at his direction. "Rover stay!" She commanded. The dog barked, running around in a circle and headed back towards the house. As they got closer to the entrance to the farm to leave they were greeted by a tired looking Takakura.

"Evening Jill-Mash?" He raised a brow and spoke in a low gruff tone. Takakura was just coming back from the city. He lived on the farm property with Jill. He was practically an Uncle to her and also the overseer of what she did. He was an older man, late 50s and constantly tired looking. He had an anchor tattoo that was blocky looking from age. His hair was slicked back and starting to go gray.

"Hey Takakura," Marlin said coolly.

"Hi Uncle!" Jill blushed and loosened her grip on Marlin's arm. "We're going for a walk. I'll be back shortly," She gave a coy smile.

"Oh, alright then. You two have fun," Takakura said, walking past them. He looked back at them as he smelled the scent of alcohol on them.

Marlin leaned in close to Jill, mumbling something to her as she laughed out loud. The walked off and out of seeing distance.


	2. Chapter 1

Later on, it started raining with Marlin showing up at the farm in the late afternoon an hour or so after. He was bundled up in a coat, holding open an umbrella and a paper bag in his hand. Takakura crossed paths as gave each other a grumble as a quick hello. Marlin rang the doorbell to the house. Jill answered the door with Rover hopping up in excitement, trying to climb up Marlin's legs.

"Hey," He greeted in his cool tone. "Hey!" He stepped in pushing the dog off carefully as he closed his umbrella. He handed Jill the paper bag as she picked up Rover in her arms.

"A gift? How thoughtful of you~" She said, setting Rover down quickly so he didn't have a chance to stick his nose in the bag. "What is it?" She asked.

"Crackers, and cheese," He said, setting his coat and umbrella down neatly by the coffee table. "I figured you got wine and those two things seem to go together?" He took his shoes off and looked down at the picnic blanket that was spread out in the middle of the living room floor. "Why do you do this?" He gestured down to it with his hand.

"Mh?" Jill turned, already nibbling on a cracker. "I thought it was a cute idea. An indoor picnic," She smiled at him and handed him the bottle of wine. "Can you open it? I never can," She walked away before he could respond, going to receive a couple of wine glasses.

Marlin looked it over, seeing it was the brand he liked best. "Do you have a corkscrew? That'd be very helpful," He rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen in search for one.

"Urm, it should be in one of the drawers in the kitchen," She said, closing the cabinet as she walked back into the living room with the two wine glasses in her hand.

Rover was sticking around the coffee table where the bag of crackers and cheese were. He panted heavily, licking his lips. Jill shooed him away. "You can have one if you're good!" She patted the dog's back. He gave a bark. A pop was heard from the kitchen having Rover bark again.

"Got it open. Finally," He grumbled. "Hand me your glass," he told her, sitting down next to her with the bottle.

Jill did so, still petting Rover's back as the dog laid beside her. He poured Jill a glass and then his own. The two sat quiet, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, Takakura told me he has an eye on you because you've been here more at night lately," Jill said softly, taking a sip of her wine.

Marlin raised a brow, sipping his wine as well. "Yeah? That must explain his unfriendly approach to me," He rested his arm over his knee, holding his glass. "I guess I don't blame him. I guess I'd be like that too if guy went out drinking and brought Celia home every nig-"

"Red rover, red rover! Come watch Celia bend over!~" Jill sang out, laying on her back. She giggling as she held Rover up in the air and lowered him down to give the dog kisses. Rover wagged his tail in joy as he barked to his master.

Marlin's face turned bright red, scowling at Jill with a glare. "What the hell is that suppose to mean! Are you even listening to me!"

Jill turned her head to the side, setting Rover down giving Marlin an icy stare. "Nope. If it has to do with Celia I'm not interested. It's a shame too because she's such a nice girl and every time you bring her up it makes me so annoyed," She said bluntly.

"What the fuck is your problem! What do you mean _bend over_!" He was fighting the urge to leave.

Jill kept her stare, sitting up slowly and smiled at him cockily. "Remember the time when I caught you staring at her backside when she was checking the crops?"

Marlin's anger settled a bit as he thought. "That happened last spring! A year ago! Before we were even close!" He was still red in face.

Jill's expression softened a bit. "Ah, so you're not denying the fact that you gawk at poor Celia?" She grinned.

Marlin tried to keep his composer. "Well, I've confessed to you my confusion I've had about Celia. I don't appreciate you throwing it in my face like this," He looked away from her, setting his glass down. "I thought we were close Jill. Why do you have to start shit?" He stood. "I think I should go."

Rover got up when Marlin did, trotting behind him. Jill stood up as well, grabbing onto the sleeve of Marlin's shirt. "Excuse me, if we're close instead of running off like a child why don't you sit back down?" She tugged his arm. "I want some things cleared up," She spoke calmly.

Marlin stiffen when she touched him, looking down at her and made eye contact. "What sort of things?"

"You know what sort of things!" She linked arms with him and dragged him to the couch.

Marlin flopped down on the couch, Jill taking a seat down with him. "You're a smart guy Marlin. Remember what you were trying to avoid from question last night?" She reached over and handed him his glass of wine back.

He took it and stayed quiet. "Hm?"

"Why do you act closer to me when we go to the Blue Bar? But around Vesta's you act more unfriendly? I know it's because of Celia. But it's for yourself isn't it? She doesn't seem to have interest," Jill rested into the couch, crossing her leg as she picked up her own glass again and sipped it.

"You're talking pretty ignorant right now. Celia is well aware of our bond. Like I've expressed to you before Jill-I will admit Celia confuses me. She's a woman I'm sharing a living space with. For awhile I didn't know if the bond I had with her was sibling like or of a man and woman. Which I've explained to you," His tone became bitter.

"Well obvious if you're gawking at her Marlin it's more than a sibling relationship for you!" Jill started to get uppity. "Are you just spending time with me because Celia won't give you the time of day?" She hissed.

"Can you let me finish! Just keep quiet a minute!" He took a long sip of his wine and set the glass down. Rover laid over his feet, Marlin didn't bother shooing the dog away. "When I met you things changed alright? Before you came the only real contact I had with another female was either my sister," He shuddered. "And Celia. And I won't deny it. I'm a man. I've noticed her. But does it necessarily mean I want sexual relations with her? I thought about it and I realized no. No I don't," He closed his eyes and rubbed at his face, looking defeated.

Jill listen to Marlin intently, she held a pillow in her lap and against her chest. "Yeah? And why did I change that?"

Marlin continued to rub his face as he let out a groan. "Because I think you're a kind woman. Granted, you can annoy me. But overall I like you. You're good company to me and unlike when I'm home or working you make me feel good. I don't feel like I'm sick around you. I feel like I can live a normal life again. Celia is a good woman. I want her to happy and I want her safe. And before you came I never wanted her to leave the Valley. I thought she was the only chance I had with a woman. The thought of having a man and woman relation makes me feel uncomfortable now. I'd rather see her as family. Not as a lover," He kept his hand over his face, avoiding eye contact with Jill.

Jill started feeling a bit mushy at Marlin's words, his sincerity was really hitting her hard. "Are you being truthful right now?" She asked him softly with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Marlin blushed, frowning deeply. "Of course, I'm being truthful!" He uncovered his face to look at her. "You don't treat me like I'm sick! Celia wants the best for me but she takes a lot her attitude towards me from Vesta! Celia pities me! Why would I want to marry somebody who pities me! And I've come to expect that! I cherish the bond I have with her and I will be there to protect her but our bond was not meant to be as lovers. I feel like I can be a normal man with you, Jill. I look forward to our outings."

Without a word Jill stretched over, wrapping her arms around Marlin and pulling him into a tight hug. "I really like you too," She whispered to him as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

Marlin stiffened, then loosened as he hugged her back. "Are you alright?" He asked her, glancing down as they made eye contact.

She nodded, smiling. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I got you all worked up. I'm sorry," She nuzzled her face back into his neck and rubbed at the back of his neck soothingly.

Marlin rested into the cushions of the couch, stroking her hair. "I hope what I said has given you closure," He laid his head back, pulling her closer against him.

Jill curled up in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "What do you think of it?" Her voice was weak.

Marlin also had his eyes closed, continuing to play with her hair. "Hm? About what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend? Since your feelings for Celia have changed," She peeked an eye open to him.

Marlin slowly opened his eyes and stared at her intensely. "Jill, will you be mine?" His tone was dry.

Jill pushed him playfully. "Are you making fun of me!" She gripped onto his shirt and shook him lightly.

Marlin smirked, grabbing onto her chin gently and kissed her.

Jill suddenly let go, sitting up in surprise. Her eyes widened as she touched her lips. She leaned forward again to kiss him back.

Marlin happily accepted the affection, kissing her back a few more times. He held her sides and rubbed, letting the kiss linger a bit before slipping his face away with a calm look. "I should get going," he said and cupped her face to give her another peck.

She nodded, slipping off him and looked down at Rover on the floor who had fallen asleep.

Marlin stood up, grabbing his jacket. "It should have stopped raining by now anyway," he said and turned to her. "Wouldn't want tango with Takakura," He chuckled and headed towards the door with the umbrella.


End file.
